Short stories from Noblesse
by Aisa Bellvard
Summary: A series of short stories involving Noblesse characters. The stories may or not be related with each other. Each story may be focused on one or more characters, and may have different genres like drama, romance and even humor. Specific information inside the stories! Third shot: Muzaka!
1. The preoccupations of a Werewolf Lord

**Short fics**

I decided to do a series of shortfics that may be related or not!

 **Plot:** Maduke has been pretty stressed lately, some werewolves were curious to fathom if it was due to their current problems with nobles and union, however, they found out a completely different reason…

 **Genre:** Humor/Family

By the way, I named the blonde werewolf with yellow eyes the same color as his hair that asks to go after Lunark "Serge" in this fic. (Although his name was not revealed officially).

 **O0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

I

The preoccupations of a werewolf Lord

"Shut up!"

That shout passed through the solid rock walls to the corridor, startling Urne and Mirai that were passing by at the time. The twins exchanged a worried glance. It was not strange they were surprised, that was the voice of their Lord and he didn't seem very happy.

They sweated a bit and tried to ignore what they had just heard, then, another disturbing sound was heard on the corridor:

*crash*

They could listen perfectly the glass breaking into shatters. Another drop of sweat was formed on their faces as their eyes darkened. It was not like they were trying to listen what their Lord was doing inside his room at the end of the corridor that late at night, but it was unavoidable.

"What's going on…? Is he berating someone again…?" Urne's low voice sought help of her sister as she looked at the side.

"I-I don't know… Don't ask me…" she gulped answering in a lower tone and an exasperated expression.

They exchanged one more glance before deciding that their curiosity deserved to be contented. Nodding once, they approached the door to eavesdrop whatever discussion was happening inside.

"See?!" It was the first yell they heard, and they didn't even need to lean their ears on the door, they could have just listened to the phrase clearly only standing near the room's entrance. "You've broke another jar!"

"Oh…" Urne's eyes opened in amusement, the person discussing with Maduke was a female, could it be their lord had some secrets?

"I told you to not bother me, I know what I'm doing!" this time, it was their Lord that rebuked irascible. "It's all your fault, you keep bugging me!"

"Really? Don't tell me!" the disdain expressed on the female's voice elicited a chuckle on the twins, was there any person in the kingdom that dared to talk in such impolite manner to their Lord? Really, amazing, she had guts. "Who was it that forgot which day is today, huh?!"

"I've said I'm occupied, I don't have time to trifle matters now!" his frivolous, irritated tone was followed by a crackle and some seconds of silence.

"Huh? What now? Why did they stop talking?" Mirai's eyes widened, she stared at her sister in a mix of confusion and excitement.

*crash* *thud*

The sound of another jar breaking echoed out of the room. It seems his bedroom would be a mess after that fight.

"What- Have you gone crazy, Minerva?!" his voice sounded urgently out of breathe.

"Minerva…?" the twins said in unison raising a brow, the name was unfamiliar.

"What?! You've broken a jar, I can break one too if it's such insignificant object!" she retorted angrily.

"Enough! Stop fussing about it!" his dictatorial tone send a shiver inside the twin's hearts, however, unlike them the woman on the other side of the door seemed unwavering:

"Hah?!" she snorted "You can be the Lord outside, but not here!"

The authority she exerted was confirmed when their Lord fell in silence. The green-haired was flabbergasted while the blue-haired had to hold her laugh, covering her mouth with a hand.

"I don't care if that's what you think! I was solving a problem regarding Kentas!"

"Huh? Kentas? That sturdy one with a Mohawk?" for the first time there was preoccupation and calmness on her voice.

"Yes."

"What about him?"

"He's a traitor."

"What?! But he looked like a good guy! He's so honorable." She gasped in surprise.

"No, he's a vermin who betrayed our race, I decided so, don't question my decisions." He tried to look grandiose, but the response from the woman arguing with him was harsh:

"I don't care what you decided, I think it's strange, and I liked that one, I saw him growing up, did you know? He was a child when Serge was born!"

"Are you trying to convince me using Serge now?!" again, the discussion started.

"Serge?" the green-haired outside the room asked o her sister "Does she mean the cute blonde with yellow eyes from our family?" she gestured asking her sister.

"That Serge? No! That can't be!" the blue-haired was struck with admiration. "How could she know him?"

"Are you truly using our son to emotionally attack me?! I won't regret punishing Kentas!"

"Son?!" Urne almost shouted, covering her mouth right away. She couldn't believe what she had just listened.

"Then, that means this woman is… Serge's mother?" the baffled face Mirai had was shared with her twin.

"Yes!" the woman admitted blatantly to Maduke "He'd be completely disappointed if he found out that his father forgot the anniversary of his own wife!"

"Wife?!" Urne's eyes almost popped out "When has he married?!"

"I didn't expect he would be married, I mean, he doesn't look like the type of man who is engaged with someone beside himself, plus… How could we not know anything about it since then?"

"I guess it was his intention to hide it from us… Maybe, he's a shy guy or he wanted to have at least a secret… Or…" a mischievous smirk appeared on her face.

"I guess you're thinking the same as me, Urne, perhaps his wife is so ugly he wanted to hide it… " she giggled enjoying the hypothesis.

"If she looks like Kaio, I can understand why he would want to hide it…" the green-haired completed, chuckling in a low tone.

A snarl came from inside the room, causing a flinch on the twins that strode back from the door apprehensively, thinking that someone might have noticed them. Fortunately, it was not the case:

"The marriage was only an accident anyways! I'm not obliged to remember every day you consider important!" Maduke yelled.

"That was not what you said when we conceived Serge! Moreover it's not 'any' day! It's my birthday!" she was as riled as him. "And you were the one who deceived me back then!"

"Hoho… She is courageous!" Urne praised impressed on how she could make Maduke look like a simple husband.

"Well, I didn't think there would be someone actually naïve enough to believe was talking about marriage when I said I wanted to firm an accord with you!"

"That's what any woman would think exactly, moron! You even brought a present!"

"It was to convince you, not to flirt with you! I'm busy taking care of the clan, I don't need another family to take care of!"

"Why have you married, then?!"

"How could I say no when you already had everything prepared?! Do you know just how many members of the clan would lose favor towards me if I had refused?!"

"So it was political?! Your-" she stopped middle sentenced *crash* "Fine! You can go and take care of your dear clan! I'm going to the human world to commemorate the birthday myself! Don't wait for me, I'm not coming back! Tell Serge you couldn't keep your wife happy!"

An intense growl came out, it was Maduke, Urne and Mirai got scared with the possibility their Lord was going rampant and they could be caught in the havoc now.

"You're turning my life into a hell, Minerva!"

"So do you! And that's my specialty!"

Someone was stomping towards the door. Urne and Mirai stiffened and panicked, looking around nervously to search somewhere to hide, but it was inutile, the door opened, revealing the female werewolf.

She was not very tall, but she had a body with delineated curves, her hair was yellow just like Serge's, composed of many locks fell to her back's length, her eyes were sharp and from an unusual color: orange; she was wearing a long black Spanish dress with a fluffy collar, like Maduke's garment; that said, she was utterly different from what they had imagined, she was very beautiful to tell the truth and they started wondering how their Lord could marry a gorgeous woman. Minerva's left eyebrow rose when her eyes met the twin werewolves standing at the entrance.

"A-ah… We've come to see the Lord… W-We have something to ask." She stuttered trembling internally.

"Maduke!" she shouted not moving a muscle "There are two…" her mouth frozen opened leaving the sentence unfinished as something fazed her.

"H-huh… What's wrong?" Mirai gulped uptight.

Minerva's eyes darkened and seemingly harmful aura started to pour out of her as her brows came together. She turned slowly to the room again and a guttural sound came out of her throat as she called her husband menacingly:

"Madukeee…" the prolonged calling gave off a chilling and eerie vibe to her tone "Why are there two female werewolves coming to our room this late at night?! Explain this!" she pointed to the twins who stepped back warningly.

Maduke stared at the twins with a blank expression, closed his eyes for a moment, massaged his temples, and stared at his wife with a firm gaze, sighing heavily.

"…..."

"Aren't you explaining anything? What a shameless bastard!"

That's how the powerful and arrogant Lord of werewolves was seen in a different shade by the twins who immediately ran away after receiving a killing glare from his spouse who got distracted arguing with him again.

 **A week after,**

Maduke was sitting in the throne room, Urne and Mirai were kneeled in front of him. They were worried he would scold them after they witnessed the "incident", but, luckily, his calm face betrayed her expectations. He had been very patient and cool-headed for a while, they wondered how since he had been too stressed lately. Maybem he found a cure for his stress.

He only listened to their report of their last mission that didn't last a day and dispatched them from the throne room. When they stood up to leave, the twins exchanged a worried glance and gulped, leaving the room, they wanted to know what had happened but didn't have any guts to ask.

In the corridor they came across Serge, now that they knew he was the lord's son they couldn't look at him the same way that before. Mirai was still curious about the ending of that discussion and decided to take the opportunity to pry into the matter:

"Yo, Serge, How have you been doing?"

"Fine….." his apathetic face didn't resemble any of his parents aside from the physical traits of his mother.

"H-huh… Is everything allright with your parents?" Urne scratched her head, asking abashedly.

"W-well, you must have heard from your father what happened a week ago, right?" Mirai completed trying to find out what he thought about it.

"…. I've heard." His placid answer surprised them both. "Don't worry." His calm assertion confused them. "It's all right now, my father bought her a present." His steps resounded peacefully in the silent corridor as he walked away.

Drops of sweat rolled down the twin's faces as they exchanged a glance, they didn't know if it was because of the ridiculous assumption that the woman's anger would be placated with a present or if it was the serious tone he used to tell the ludicrous affirmation.

They didn't have words to comment anything at that point. They were only hoping they wouldn't be targets of that wife's rage again, and that the present had left her utterly happy to not cause any disturbance in the reign. They understood now why he hid her from the clan,

That woman was like a hurricane.

 **END**

I don't really like Maduke, he's a well-constructed character with hatred and all, and I thought he deserved a fic about him too, thus, this one-shot, though he isn't very Lord-like here –giggles-

Btw, did you like Minerva? Do you have any other ideas for one-shots? If you have any wish for a one-shot about some character, give ideas!


	2. The Incident

**Short fics**

I decided to do a series of shortfics that may be related or not!

 **Plot:** Lunark works as a secretary at Yeran, during her work hours, an unusual incident happen between her and Frankenstein.

 **Genre:** Romance

LunarkxFrankenstein

 **O0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

II

The Incident

The former fifth Elder was walking, carrying some stuffed files while she went down the stairs to the first floor. She stopped two threads above the ground when her eyes met a figure standing.

She was silent for a moment, their height difference was obvious, and if it was not for her high heels and the two threads above, she wouldn't be the same height as him. She combed a wild strand of her hair back, letting an awkward silence since she didn't seem accustomed with those casual encounters due to her new job. Then, he broke the tense mood first with a polite smile:

"What are you doing? It's your break for lunch." He stretched his hand.

"I only wanted to finish it earlier." She handled the files to him.

"You shouldn't overwork yourself or people will end up depicting a bad impression about me as the Director who makes his subordinates work more than necessary…"

"Is that what you were worried about?" her tone was placid, but he felt a pinch coming from her sarcasm.

"Not really."

It was partially true, since the main reason of his preoccupation came from the fact she didn't seem to mingle with humans or human world very well. Before he could think on a sentence, he saw a student coming down the stairs.

Everything happened so fast he couldn't react on time, as the male student tripped over his own feet and clumsily fell with stretched arms, pushing Lunark forward. The student fell standing on his knees and hands; as for Lunark, when he got pushed she also tripped on her feet and fell.

Frankenstein dropped the documents on his hands by reflex, to grab her before she fell, but it didn't go the way he thought. His hand brushed on her arm for a moment, which wasn't enough to stop her fall, and for a brief moment, their lips touched. If it wasn't for those two threads above…

His eyes opened wide and wavered, she was also confused when she landed on the ground in a close distance; his posture changed in a minute. He rested and hand on her shoulder, to pretend he had helped her when the student stood up looking confused at them.

"Are you hurt?" the blonde scientist asked to the youngster.

"H-huh… No… I'm sorry…" the boy scratched the head feeling ashamed.

"Be sure to hold on the handrail next time and don't run when you're going downstairs, it could have occasioned an accident." His cold stern tone caused a shiver on the boy.

"Y-yes, I'm so sorry!" he bowed deeply.

Frankenstein followed him with eyes until he disappeared from sight. He adjusted his glasses and with a heavy sight, he asked:

"Are you allright?"

"H-huh?" she got startled and he also flinched with her sudden tension.

Her cheeks were almost the same color as her eyes. A muffled chuckle came out of his lips, and he covered it with his hand to hide the amused smirk he had on face. She instantly shoved him back with a snarl:

"Shut up! I'm fine!"

She passed by him with a purposeful strong bump on his arm, pouting and stomping the ground. She followed her enraged silhouette as she went away, chuckling amused on how much cuteness she could display even being tough all time, maybe she just needed some more time to get used to that life, huh?

Next day, Lunark entered the office bringing some files again, Frankenstein sneered provokingly.

"I thought you would be troubled to come here."

"What a jerk…" she smiled in defiance an narrowed her eyes "You know I'm the one making your coffee, right? I could just put poison."

"Even if you did, I'm not a common human to begin with."

"Tsk. Then, I should think on other strategies."

The human trio that had just arrived observed the exchange of smirks between those two, they stopped at the entrance feeling that they shouldn't bother that moment.

"H-huh, what is happening here?" Tao asked in a whisper, still holding the doorknob.

"W-who knows…" M-21 answered with darkened eyes.

"S-should we really go in?" Takeo had a drop of sweat with some uncertainty hanging on his mind.

"I'm still wondering too…"

Perhaps, that incident was the beginning of something.


	3. The preoccupations of a former wolf Lord

**Short fics**

 **Plot:** Muzaka notices his little Ashleen is growing, but there's something getting on his nerves…

 **Genre:** Humor/Family/Drama

Wish granted! Muzaka's short story!

 **O0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

III

The preoccupations of a (former) werewolf Lord

Muzaka's pupil got thinner and his eyes wavered. The bag he was holding carefully with both hands slipped down and fell to the ground, the content scattered: some fruits rolled on the ground. His hand trembled. His eyebrows twitched and he grinded his teeth. The inner voice on his mind broke his calm demeanor and started to shout inside his head:

"No… **No** … **NO!** "

He wanted to lunge onwards and rip apart the first person that crossed his sight or path, his blood boiled and his eyes were inflamed with rage, a perilous aura started to flow out of him and the people started to get away afraid of his growls. What was the reason behind his sudden burst of anger? It had a name:

"Ashleen!" he called out loud.

The girl got startled with his strong voice, but when she caught a glimpse of him, a cheerful smile played on her lips and she beckoned raising her hand energetically:

"Ajusshi!"

Muzaka walked towards her with his fists clenched and she noticed there was something wrong. The case was, the innocent Ashleen failed to understand that the main cause of his strange behavior was the boy by her side. A boy that should be her age or a bit older, and this aforementioned boy had been talking in a friendly way, which seemed to be a reason good enough to displease Muzaka.

Ah, no, not his daughter, not now, she hasn't even grow her claws yet! She was too young for that!

The boy sweated a bit feeling the pressure coming from the muscular man coming towards them and mumbled something to Ashleen, waving his hand nervously and taking his leave right away.

"Ashleen!" he called out again.

"Muzaka ajusshi, is there something wrong?" her curious glance stopped on his face full of wrinkles formed by the irritation he displayed.

"Who was that?"

"Huh?" she looked back, watching the silhouette of her friend far away in the crowd, and turned to look at Muzaka again "Ah, that's Dillan, he is a commoner living nearby, and his parents are merchants!"

"How did you know him?" he crossed his arms, frowning.

"Why do you want to know?" she pouted "Ajusshi, you didn't listen to me! I asked to bring some fruits and you haven't bought them yet!"

"I-I bought them!" he asserted and she raised her brows "But I lost it a while ago…" he said in deception.

"Ajusshi!" she let out in a scolding tone, crossing her arms. "By the way, what did you want to know about Dillan?"

"I-I need to know who your friends are, of course…" he stuttered trying to explain "I mean, I'm thinking about your safety."

"Dillan could never beat me, he is not a warrior, ajusshi." She chuckled "He was teaching me some things about planting seeds…"

"Planting?" he raised a brow.

"Yes, his parents sell fruits and many vegetables in this city… And I was here thinking that it has been long since we've stopped on some peaceful place like this…" her eyes wandered on the streets with a flickering glint of sorrow "Maybe we should start thinking about farming too…"

"Ashleen…" his anger dissipated along with his heavy and worried sigh.

That child was thinking on staying in that city… He felt sadness watching her labile dreams. Of course, at some point the war would reach this place, he knew it, but his wishful thoughts still wished that this city could be a secure place for her to live. She wanted to plant seeds and watch them grown, that meant she was already making plans to stay for a long time there…

"Ajusshi, why are you making this face?" she smiled gleefully.

No matter the situation, that girl had the brightest smile he had ever seen. It assured his heart that she could lead a happy life anywhere, because the happiness already dwelled inside her heart and her whole being.

"So, does that Dillan know how to grow seeds?" he asked putting his hands on pockets.

"Yes, he was telling me that-"

She initiated a long conversation. Sometimes he paid attention, and sometimes, his thoughts were adrift, only enjoying her expressions as she talked to him. He loved that girl. That was exactly why he was concerned about the sort of relationship she had with that dirty boy. Dillan should beware himself, Muzaka would never allow any idiot to lay a hand on his little girl.

"Ajusshi!" Ashleen clenched her small fists and puffed her cheeks "You aren't listening to me!"

"Ah, sorry, sorry…" he gestured in a leisurely and defensive way.

The following days, Muzaka stalked Ashleen and observed what she was doing when she was with that boy, until…

Muzaka hide himself on an alley while discreetly watching Ashleen talking to that boy again. Oh, no, she seemed too happy. Was he really only a friend? If not, he should take care and prepare for the interrogatory, Ashleen's suitor needs to be someone good natured and with a gentle heart that could make her smile, if he fit the pre-requirements, Muzaka would have to cope with it.

However, when he paid attention to his daughter again, he saw **that**. His eyes got bloodshot when he witnessed the supposed-to-be friend presenting Ashleen with a sunflower and a peck on her cheek. Muzaka's patience ran out again, he grasped the wall of the alley and a crackling sound was heard, his fingers broke through the hard rocks of the wall, transforming the bricks into smithereens while his expression exhibited fury.

"No… **No… NO!** Definitely NOT!" he yelled inwardly again, tough, his interior and exterior expressed pretty much the same emotions.

The boy beckoned and walked away, but Ashleen was still enchanted by the flower she had received. Muzaka clenched his fists and walked like he was about to kill some enemy, in fact, never had he been so angry, not even with the opponents who defied him in order to dethrone him.

"Ashleen…" some mist came out of his mouth when he breathed.

"H-huh? Muzaka ajusshi?" she looked at him with a joyful smile, unaware of his mental state. "Heh. Look! I've got a flower!"

The petals of the sunflower almost touched his face, but he didn't recoil, his frown only accentuated and his mouth curved down. He smoothly pushed her hand to the side and his eyes locked on her blue orbs. She sweated worriedly.

"Ajusshi?"

"Ashleen. What does it mean? Why did he give you a flower?"

"Ah, it's that what you're fussing about?" she giggled "He gave it to me because he said this flower represents me perfectly, the sunflower is known to be a lively and warm flower!"

"That…" his hands trembled when he tightened his grip. "That…" his fangs fractioned with each other.

"Also, he wanted to give me a present before he left the city!" she completed.

There was a brief twist on his brows. He stopped. Was he hallucinating? No. Had he just heard what he thought he had heard?

"Leave the city…?" his perplexed expression elicited a muffled laugh on his daughter.

"Yes. It seems his family will be leaving the city today, thus, he wanted to say goodbye and he brought this for me…" she explicated.

Muzaka sighed in relief and gradually, his posture changed, his irritation disappeared completely and a faint smile was born on his lips.

"I see… He is leaving…" he nodded satisfied.

"Ajusshi, you look happy."

"No, no, I'm sad your friend has to go, but isn't it good he gave you a present?"

"You're right!"

Dillan was right, that flower suited her, just like her warm smile and her gentleness. Now, one of his preoccupations was over, he could focus on constructing a good life for her on that city. It was what he thought… That city was also consumed by the flames of the war… And they had to emigrate again…

Then, during their search for a new place to stay… Ashleen met Raizel.

"Wow…." She was bewildered with his beauty for a moment, her cheeks even blushed and her eye opened wide to scrutinize the well-drawn traces of his face.

"Haha… Ashleen…" Muzaka clapped his hands twice to break the spell the vampire had cast on her unconsciously.

She woke up from her trance and started to scold him again for bringing a friend without telling her previously. He watched as she entered the small hut to cook the fish she had captured a while ago. His little girl was growing so fast.

He flinched when he noticed that Raizel had been looking at him for some minutes… He forced a smile on face, his friend wasn't talkative, but he understood the seemingly hidden emotions on the noblesse's expression as something similar to dejection since he didn't give any attention. Before calling his best friend to take a seat and listen to his stories, he thought:

"Raizel is a good friend, but…"

" **NO!** _Definitely_ not, Ashleen!"


End file.
